Beautiful Tears and Cadbury Roses
by DangerBreaker
Summary: Johnny is over Sam...they all are, until two new kids come and the girl manages to turn things around again. When Johnny realizes he's falling for her, he wonders if he can ever love again. Johnny/Olivia (OC) with sided Gus/Tee and Liam/Carmen, Liam/Elektra and Carmen/Johnny/Olivia friendship.
1. Chapter 1

More new kids were arriving, and the kids were sitting in the living room discussing it when

"Her name is Olivia, and her brother is George." Tracy was telling the kids, as she walked in the living room. "Please try and be nice to them." She said, just before Mike entered the room with them.

The girl was shy; she had long, light brown hair, and blue eyes. She looked slightly sad, but she smiled around at everyone before looking down.

The boy was braver; he had black hair and the same blue eyes. "Hi. I'm George, and this is Olivia." He said.

"George, get to know Rick, yeah, since he'll be your roommate." Gina said, and obediently George went over to the boy she was pointing at. Soon they were rambling about pool and games and…all that.

Gina put her hand on Olivia's shoulder, causing her to jump a little. "You'll be on your own for a while until you make friends, yeah?" she said.

Nodding, Olivia shook her hair out of her eyes and smiled as Carmen came up to her.

"Hey, Olivia, nice to meet you, welcome to the Dumping Ground! I'm Carmen, and maybe I could show you around?" she said.

Olivia nodded. "Okay." She said softly.

"DINNER!" Gina screamed.

Wincing and covering her ears, Olivia followed Carmen downstairs. Johnny accidently knocked her sideways as he went down, so he grabbed her arms. "Sorry!" he said.

"That's cool." Olivia said, smiling.

As Johnny smiled and carried on heading down, he couldn't help but remember…

FLASHBACK

"_Sorry!"_

"_It's cool, I…" the blonde froze._

"_Sam?!"_

"_Johnny, Tee?!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Johnny, come on!" Tee said, nudging him.

"Oh, um, right." Johnny said, and off they went.

"So, _Olivia. _Why are you here? Parents dump you, did they?" Elektra said cruelly. "Well, good for them. They probably hated you."

Olivia stopped eating. George put a hand to his forehead. "Uh oh. Rick, get down."

"What? Why?" Rick asked.

"Just cover your head." George said.

Rick, who was sitting next to Elektra, covered his head. So did Lily, who was on Elektra's other side.

It was a very fast move, and before Elektra could realize Olivia had gone under the table, Olivia had knocked her down.

They were pinning each other, punching, hitting, and screeching all the while.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Liam grabbed Olivia by the waist but her elbow flew out and slammed him square in the shoulder, causing him to double over.

So Johnny tried, but this time very gently touching her hips and giving her a slight tug.

This seemed to work as Olivia suddenly frowned down at Elektra. Blood was trickling down Elektra's nose and while Olivia had blood coming from her lip.

Everyone was staring at her and Elektra, appalled.

But before they could ask, Olivia had thrown her dinner plate onto the worktop (and managing not to break it in the process) and she had stormed up to her room, Johnny close on her heels.

When he entered her room, Johnny closed the door and sat down with her. "I'm sorry for what she did. That was out of order." He said quietly. "She gives everyone a hard time."

"Everyone hates me now. Even you. Don't pretend to be nice to me when I don't deserve it." Olivia said sadly.

"That's lies, and you know it. Why would I be here if I hate you?" Johnny pointed out.

"You wouldn't."

"Exactly! And besides, you do deserve to be stuck up for, Olivia. Everyone needs somebody to stick up for them, no matter how strong they think they are." Johnny kissed the top of her head, but he had no idea why.

"Thanks Johnny." Olivia said, nodding.

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting the first aid kit to get that lip of yours all better." Johnny disappeared and reappeared minutes later.

As soon as Olivia's lip was fine, she and Johnny headed downstairs together, chatting away when they stopped.

Elektra and Liam were kissing in the hallway!

A splutter escaped from both their lips as they bolted past them.

"Nice one, guys!"

"Yeah, totally natural!" Johnny added, and the two laughed together. They stopped when they entered the room, though.

Everyone was staring at Olivia with fearful eyes. Soon, some started heading towards the door.

"Guys, wait." Johnny began.

"Save it, Johnny. I'll go. I'm obviously not welcome here." Olivia said, and she ran off.

George looked torn, before he began to follow her, muttering something to Rick that sounded a lot like "She's a psycho."

Olivia, though, she heard. She'd been hiding round the corner to hear what they were saying. Upset, she walked slowly upstairs.

"Hey, Olivia!" George called.

"Get. Away. From. Me." She spat, turning to face him. "You think I'm a psycho, but that's okay, because I don't want to see you!" she turned and ran upstairs.

Olivia wanted revenge. So she was going through her brothers things.

However, her knife brushed something sharp that cut her, but she was distracted from that when she felt a trigger. Terrified, she felt around for a handle, thing, and picked it up.

Her scream of horror caused the others to come running.

It was a gun.

"Where did you get that?" Tracy whispered.

"It was in his bag!" Olivia stuttered, pointing at George.

His eyes flashed, and in a move he walked over to her, grabbing the gun with one hand. With his arm he pulled her back against him, and put the gun to her head.

"Nobody move, or I'll kill her."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia struggled and tried to break away, but her brother pressed the gun firmly to her head. Nobody moved, frozen, staring at the psycho boy.

"George, calm down, we can sort this out, yeah?" Gina said.

"Just…just put the gun down!" Tee said helplessly, as Johnny sneaked behind George unnoticed.

"No. I'm tired off…AAHH!" he screamed as Johnny kicked the back of his leg, causing him to leap away from Olivia.

Stealing his chance, Johnny grabbed Olivia by the waist and slung her over his shoulder, in a kind of piggy-back. There was a sudden thud as George fell to the ground.

The police took him away, handcuffed. Apparently George had smoked, killed, taken drugs, and stolen.

Olivia watched the police car drive away and as soon as Johnny came out, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He said, wrapping his arms around her to hug her back.

As they walked in, the kids bombarded her with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Did you know about any of this?"

Or something along those lines. Tee and Carmen took Johnny and Olivia's hands and led them away.

"Let's play Uno." They suggested.

"Sure." Johnny agreed.

Olivia smiled. "I'm great at Uno."

"I bet I'll beat you." Johnny said.

"Oh no you won't!" Carmen, Tee and Olivia chorused in unison.

"We'll see ladies, we'll see."

"We sure will!"

"Olivia, you owe me a kiss if I beat you!" he said.

"Oh, it's on, Johnny Taylor. It is _on._"


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny had already won once, and Olivia had won once as well. If he won the next one…! She'd have to kiss him.

The mere _thought _of that made her blush violently.

"Uno!" Johnny's voice called out.

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

And all of a sudden it was over; Johnny had won.

He grinned triumphantly and looked over at Olivia. "You owe me a kiss, _Livvy." _he teased.

"Do I have to?" Olivia asked, blushing.

"Yes." Johnny, Carmen and Tee said.

Olivia took a deep breath, and took Johnny by surprise by stepping forward and pushing her lips to his.

Shock filled her features as he kissed her back, and she found that she was enjoying it.

After about a minute they broke apart.

"That wasn't a kiss…" Tee said.

"That was a make out session!" Carmen said.

Olivia's face went crimson. "Well done for winning, Johnny." She said, and quickly walked away.

"Olivia?" Johnny appeared behind her.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the cinema, tonight at 8?" Johnny asked.

"Sure."

"That was the best movie ever!" Olivia gushed as she and Johnny walked out of the cinema.

"Yeah! The Hobbit is really good." Johnny agreed.

He stopped her outside the building. "Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun tonight, a lot of fun."

"M-me too."

Johnny was so close…they both leaned forward and kissed.

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut, as did Johnny's.

She entwined her arms around his neck and his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

They pulled away after a while, and headed back to the Dumping Ground.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Johnny asked just before they entered.

"Of course." Olivia said.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Mike exploded as soon as they got in the door, hand-in-hand.


End file.
